callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Symbol for Spas-12 is correct. Thats what the Spas-12 looks like with the stock extended. And it helps that the game said "SPAS-12". I mean, just saying. Same thing with the HBAR. The L85 has a more squared off body shape that what was shown and the game said... "AUG HBAR SCOPED". Again...just saying. -Anonymous. Please sign your posts. Anyway, you may be correct. --Cpl. Callofduty4 20:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well there's an easy way to prove it. I think there's a screenshot of the SPAS-12 itself lying around somewhere, see if the stock's folded or not. OmgHAX! 20:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, imrlybord7 here. I'm on vacation and using an atrociously shitty laptop, so signing in would take upwards of 10 minutes. Our anonymous friend here has some serious eyesight problems. The pick up icon for the AUG HBAR is unmistakably an L85, and the pick up icon for the SPAS is unmistakably the M1014. I don't even think anonymous knows what an "incorrect pick-up icon" is. It means that they show the wrong picture for the gun, not that they totally messed up and called it a different gun. It's probably because they didn't finish making the pick up icons yet, so they were like "Hey, the L85 is bullpup too, so we'll just use that for the AUG. And the M1014 is a shotgun, the SPAS is a shotgun, it works for now." Should I even bother with the tildes? Whatever, force of habit I suppose. Imrlybord7 15:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with imrlybord, those icons are definitely the wrong icons, and I think that his theory makes sense. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 23:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Lets not cry about stupid stuff...the videos where made before beta testing was complete and the icons are silhouettes so lets wait until 11-10-09...i aggree with imrlybord7 They're called placeholders. If you bothered to look you can see the L85 is clearly not an AUG. Chief z 01:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) OMG Wow i'm suprised about how big this talk page has gotten, It's the longest talk page on the wiki! Should we do something abouth this? 2:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I know, 5 archives? I wonder if everyone got this hyped up when CoD 4 came out. But to answer your question, I don't think there is anything to do besides keep archiving. 04:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I think when the game is released all of this talk (which is mainly speculation) can be deleted. I think that was the case with CoD4 and CoD5. Cpl. Callofduty4 07:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Dual wielding Deagles confirmed http://twitter.com/fourzerotwo This is awful. -imrlybord7 00:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Not awful...only awful if you dont know how to use it properly... "irl" one could easily dual wield almost any weapon...why should the game be different? Firstly, sign your posts. Secondly, don't start new sections if what you are posting pertains to a previous section, in which case you post it IN SAID SECTION. Now, for one thing, if you tried to dual wield deagles your wrists would be very broken. Secondly, CoD is not realistic, just because something is technically possible/impossible that doesn't mean it will/won't be in the game. However, it is AUTHENTIC. "IRL" you will not see anybody in a combat zone dual wielding. -imrlybord7 00:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Because no real soldier would do it, maybe a terrorist or gangster but rarely a special ops soldier. Two Deagles or machine pistols at once is just too much. OmgHAX! 01:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Firstly, NO. Secondly I am new to this and didnt realize i started a new section...yall are too anal about dumb shit and need to lighten up...oh no in a game where you respawn after dying (totally understandable) you shouldn't be able to carry 2 deagles at once (thats just outrageous) Accessory Details http://gear.ign.com/articles/101/1017885p1.html Here they are. Chief z 01:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Baby Eagle I noticed that we think that the Desert Eagle is possibly a Jericho. Just read Archive 5 and the discussion about it. That was me who added it to the list. Before I added it, I did take into consideration that it might be a Jericho (it was my first thought actually). But upon closer inspection, I knew it was a Desert Eagle based on two factors: 1) The length of the barrel between the trigger guard and the muzzle is too long to be a Jericho, and 2) You can make out the two notches on top of the barrel that only comes on the .50 Action Express version. Chief z 01:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Bunch o' new info http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=80514 Some quotes from 402 in there, mostly about sidearms. Good stuff. Also, I can't edit anything but talk pages at the moment due to my inability to sign in on this connection, so someone else will have to update the page. Also, I think I deserve to be user of the month what with all of my MW2 shenanigans. I mean, I probably deserved it more a different month, but for some reason I feel compelled to mention it now. Well, hopefully that's enough shameless self-promotion for one night. -imrlybord7 03:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sweeeet.... And a new trailer coming out this week? YES!!!! WouldYouKindly 11:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing what 402 meant by more sidearms may be machine pistols, maybe even a sawed off you can wield as a pistol. OmgHAX! 14:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I doubt he meant machine pistols since technically that's what the Mini-Uzi and MP5 are, and he said they wont be SMGs. I can see a sawed-off happening though since they were in WaW. WouldYouKindly 19:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Machine pistols aren't quite the same as SMGs, I'm talking the Glock and possibly skorpion, fully-automatic pistols. 402 did say there were "tons of machine pistols" in that interview with the TAR-21 confirmed. OmgHAX! 22:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) He actually said there were a ton of automatic pistols, which does not necessarily mean fully-automatic. Could also just be semi-automatic. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 00:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well automatic for semi-auto pistols is a little archaic. Wow, look at how much we're babbling without contributing anything useful to the wiki XD. Anyways, can't wait to analyze the next MP vid. OmgHAX! 01:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC)